Siding, or wall siding, is commonly used to cover the exterior surfaces, e.g. walls, of structures. Such siding is often formed of metal, such as aluminum, or thermoplastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Siding installed on vertical surfaces may be formed with one or more sections or courses. The courses are often combined with horizontal shoulders to form a siding profile. The courses may be declinations, that is, downwardly extending flat portions, which combine with the horizontal shoulders to form a clapboard profile. The courses may have a dutch lap construction, which includes an upper portion that angles downwardly and outwardly to an upper edge of a downwardly extending lower portion.
Such siding is typically installed in multiple rows of panels, with each row overlapping the panels to which it is adjacent. Adjoining panels are overlapped in this manner to provide protection for the structure from the elements. Insulated panels may be positioned behind the siding in order to increase the insulative properties of the siding. The insulating panels, typically formed of foam, may be secured with an adhesive to the rear surface of the siding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a siding panel with an insulated backing panel that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.